


laodamas

by aizono



Category: Kaze no Tani no Naushika | Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind
Genre: Child Death, Parent Death, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizono/pseuds/aizono
Summary: Hidden in the Valley of Wind are ten graves, each one smaller than the last.-----Written in the perspective of Nausicaä talking to someone. Short and sweet. All dialogue. Reposted.
Kudos: 6





	laodamas

“My mother didn’t even realize she was ill, at first.”

“She wasn’t connected to the forest and insects but she’d always had an interest in them. Father always said that, in their youth, Mother would pester him to take her to the Sea of Corruption, since she wasn’t a windrider like him.”

“It wasn’t long after they had married that she began to show signs of something amiss with her health. The day before their marriage- a grand celebration which lasted for five days- Father had taken her to the forest once more, as a nostalgic trip to their halcyon days of budding romance.”

“She became feverish. She once told me that she coughed so hard it felt like her lungs would shatter beneath her chest. Her skin became tough and started to mould into a deep green.”

“But then it was discovered that she was pregnant and not much could be done to truly heal her. The medicines may have harmed the child. Mother carried on that first pregnancy in such pain, Grandma says; it was a surprise she and the child survived through any of it at all. But they did, and it looked as if Mother had recovered ever so slightly.”

“…The child was ill, just like its nine successors would be. Its skin was… rocky and coloured a deep, mossy green. It cried nonstop and knew nothing but suffering. It weeped until its lungs finally gave in, collapsing into themselves.”

“That child lived for three months. The one after it for two and a half. The one after that for two months and a week. After that, everybody simply wished for my mother to recover so that she could bear healthy children. And so, she kept birthing until I was born, with skin pale as Father’s and hair bright as Mother’s. They say that the moment I stopped crying was the moment the Valley of Wind finally breathed easy.”

“…There were five boys and five girls before me. Father was set on a future ‘King Laodamas’ but he was beyond happiness when a Nausicaä survived.”

"After ten years of pain... anyone would."

**Author's Note:**

> For family names I take inspiration from The Odyssey, where Miyazaki got Nausicaä's name from. Odyssey!Nausicaa has a brother called Laodamas. Incidentally I headcanon her mother to be called Arete but it didn't come up since Nausicaä doesn't all her parents by their first names.
> 
> One of the ten graves in the summary is Nausicaä's mother's. Admittedly I can't recall if Nausicaä was ever specific as to how her mother died so I didn't specify it myself. Her children absorbed the Sea of Corruption's poison from her body yet she still died when Nausicaä was young. After everything she went through I suspect she may have took her own life in some form.


End file.
